My Tenshi
by Flutiez
Summary: My first JackXMiko fanfic. I'm sorry, but I can't find out a good summary for this one. But I do promise you that I put much effort into this, and I hope you are tempted to read, for it has much fluff! Please enjoy. Reviews are also greatly appreciated!


_My Tenshi:_

_When I look at you,  
__I feel goose bumps on my skin.  
__And when you look at me,  
__My head begins to spin._

* * *

Miko had never really liked to ponder her feelings for any boys she ever met, but Jack was different. He was a leader, an alpha, a man willing to die for her. How many other dudes were like that on this planet, anyway?

"Hey, Miko," she heard Jack call out to her. As usual, she felt a large amount of warmth in her stomach when he said her name, as if his voice brought no fear, doubt or hopelessness to anyone he spoke to. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a metal-head concert with me, you know, for your birthday present?"

"You got tickets to go see _SplashMonkey_?" Miko's voice sounded as if someone just handed her a million dollars.

Jack smiled, thin lips moving. "Heh, yep! So, you wanna go?"

"Uh, is that a trick question? HECK YEAH I WANNA GO! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Miko wrapped her arms around him, feeling the warmth his body brought and breathing in the intoxicating scent of his cologne.

* * *

_You're just so nice to me.  
__Please know how I feel for you.  
__Tell me that you don't really love her,  
__Tell me what you really want to do._

* * *

The concert was beyond awesome (if there was such a word for that phrase), in Miko's opinion. They got to hear and see the screeching guitar and voices of the band up close. Colorful lights and smoke let off by machines on the stage clouded everything, making it hot and stuffy. But Miko like it that way.

Jack, in an attempt to be somewhat comical, thrust his head back and forth. The lights caught his slick black hair in every good way, making Miko laugh and gawk at him at the same time.

It was a shame Raf couldn't come, but the concert only permitted ages fifteen and up anyways, and Raf's stunningly short stature wouldn't have helped him lie about his age.

Though she felt guilty at the thought, Miko was glad Raf hadn't come. It was just her and Jack: No Autobots; no Raf; none of that jackass Vince; and—Miko found she liked this one gone the most—no Sierra. It was perfect.

* * *

_And then you sent my world crashing down . . ._

* * *

"You'll never guess what happened to me today!" He had never been so ecstatic, not in front of them. Somehow it caused a looming feeling of unease to take place in Miko's stomach. She didn't know why, but she got the growing fear that something bad was going to happen. "Sierra asked me out! She asked me out on a date!"

* * *

_Everything seemed to go black for me throughout the town . . ._

* * *

"Wh-what?" Miko was speechless. Speechless. She just realized that. She was never without words. But that sentence . . . not only did it send a chill down her spine; it also froze her vocal chords. Her words were choppy and cold. "Sh-she did?"

"Yeah!" Jack smiled, not noticing her icy eyes like orange popsicles. "We're going to see a movie. Then she said she had a surprise planned." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, then had a laughing fit.

It was the first time she ever did hear him laugh like that. It should have made her happy, feel more love and admiration for him for his strong-bellied, booming laughter that echoed throughout the base. But she wasn't. Instead, she muttered, with a sad smile, that she was happy for him.

Too flooded with happiness and excitement to be taking notice of her below-zero attitude, Jack simply stated his goodbyes and went home to get ready for his 'date'.

At her own house, Miko buried her face into her pillow the minute she stepped into her room. It was all a blur from the porch to her bed.

* * *

_You could have noticed,  
__It's not your fault, I know.  
__But you could have seen it;  
__The pain flowing from my soul._

* * *

Her eyes blurred by her tears lingered over her song notebook. If she ever felt like she wanted to, it was the momentum of home that she wrote her songs in. Without hesitation Miko grabbed a pencil, opened the small book to a blank page, and began to write . . .

* * *

_Look at you, you're a mess  
__Because you couldn't see  
__The pain you caused me,  
__And for being her little pet.  
_

* * *

He was sitting on a cliff in the moonlight. It glistened wetly on his hair, not correctly, like it wasn't normal. His knees drawn up to his chest and his chin resting on his arms, as she sat down beside him. Her legs swung, felt free so high from the dusty desert ground cast black like an ocean in the darkness.

"It was all a prank," he whispered more to himself than her. His eyes didn't draw away from the distant moon, that was held only just above the ground. "She set me up, her and Vince, to humiliate me." His voice cracked; Miko heard him swallow hard.

"It's alright." She put a hand on his shoulder. And then his deep, once-hard blue eyes were on her. His pale skin was like pure silver, a gift of light from the moon. He was like an angel of the night; so elegant and handsome, so powerful yet so weak. "Those people are just nobodies wanting to make themselves feel better by hurting good dudes like you. Don't let them get to you."

She had the sudden temptation to sweep her finger across his cheek, but she held back.

"I know," he said, once again his sapphire eyes on the glowing white orb illuminating the both of them, "but I never thought Sierra would be in on it. How . . . how can a sweet girl like her be such a . . . such a . . . " He waved around his hands as if a list of optional words were of front of him to choose from.

"Allow me to make a suggestion—well, maybe a few: Bully, broad, whore, bitch, slut. The list really is just endless, isn't it?" Miko cocked an eyebrow, expecting Jack's reaction. He stared at her, shocked.

Miko was loud-mouthed, but she never cussed! Then Jack smiled. "Yeah, I guess one of those would fit."

"So what are you gonna do now?" she asked, leaning back on her hands. Jack's smile faded, a look of something in between fear and confusion taking place on his features.

He shrugged. "I donno."

"Oh."

"Thank you."

"What?"

"For helping me. I'm glad I'm not caught up in Sierra anymore. It's like a thousand pounds have been taken off my shoulders."

Miko had never felt more shocked. "O-oh! Well . . .um . . . you're welcome?"

Jack didn't smile back like he usually did, but relief washed around him like a wave of fresh cold water. "Yes, I'm very welcome."

And then his gaze was so . . . caring, thoughtful.

She leaned backward as he leaned forward.

* * *

_So I'm a step ahead,  
__Because you were blind.  
__Always.  
__So step aside._

* * *

Most of what happened after that was hazy as the effect of a drug.

Miko wasn't sure whether it was a dream or the real deal; all she knew at the moment was that the moonlight was gone, and that she felt like her lungs were about to burst.

* * *

_When you see him, do you  
__Feel like you're out of breath?  
__No, of course not,  
__Because you just used him instead._

* * *

She felt him glow like that angel. Everything was dark, but she felt the force of that vibration. Lips on lips, it was natural as breathing. It was as if their mouths were shaped to fit each other other's in perfect attachment.

His arms were like wings, encasing her with soft warmth and touching with gentle care. His purity was like the sparkle of a clean river.

* * *

_He is my savior,  
__Not yours.  
__So leave us be,  
__While you freeze to the core._

* * *

Jack pulled away, face redder than a rose. "I-I'm sorry."

She lightly grasped his wrist. "Don't be." She pulled him back. Their bodies held chemistry for each other like fire and ice. Steaming.

* * *

_He is my angel,  
__Not your slave to conduct,  
__But my protector,  
__My guardian of lust._

* * *

"_Ai shiteru_." She knew he didn't know what it meant, but finally she had let the words spill. Miko also had a feeling that Jack knew it meant something good, and she had been waiting so long to say it.

Miko whispered into his ear as he nuzzled and kissed her neck. His lips were like an electric shock, coursing throughout her body. She gripped harder around his sinewy torso, tracing the lean muscles under his shirt that made her blush ever deeper.

"My _tenshi._" She spoke the word like it was a prayer, out in a desperate pleading rush of breath. He responded with a long, warm sigh that dripped down her neck and sent shivers down her back.

Now they were in Heaven.

* * *

_Yes, my tenshi . . . _

_My angel . . ._

* * *

**Hello, everyone! As you can see, I'm new to THIS fandom and this is my first Jiko (JackXMiko) fanfic. As soon as I got hooked on the show like a fish on bait, I searched the fanfics for this pairing and found BARELY ANYTHING! There are NOT enough fics for these two. Seriously.**

**Anway, this is the tenth fic I've published! Yay, happy day for meeeee! I wrote the little poem in this piece. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if the poem sounds anything similar to something else you've read, but I swear on my heart that I would never steal another writer's work. I've made a mistake like that in the past without even realizing it, and it still urks me a little today. God, I just sounded like Starscream XD**

**"Ai shiteru"-"I love you" in Japanese. **

**"Tenshi"-"Angel" in Japanese, though you guys probably knew that already. R&R please!**

**Taka Out~030**


End file.
